Possible Gotham
by TDX
Summary: A brooding Bat gets a vist from two teenagers and their villians.


Possible Gotham 

There was something perpetually dark about the Batcave and it wasn't that it was three hundred feet underground. It was a mood that hung in the air. It was dispensation of darkness that emanated from its owner. 

Batman sat at his computer reading. Normally it would have been something concerning the condition of his city or, since his induction into the Justice League, something concerning the safety of the world. This time however he was reading the exploits of his former protégé Robin and the Teen Titans.

The Titans stopped a giant fire creature from destroying a city. The Dark Knight allowed himself a rare smile. It seemed Robin was shaping into excellent leader.   

He folded the paper and placed it on the keyboard before walking over to the exercise area. As he punched the heavy bag he focused on what could be the source of his excessive brooding. After a few hundred blows he knew it was because he was lonely. Robin had always been the balancing light to Batman's darkness. Without Robin's youthful enthusiasm Batman was slipping deeper into the dark pit of vengeance he used every time he put on his cape and cowl.

He considered calling Robin or maybe checking up on Static and Gear. 

"Clamoring for the companionship of young boys? Who am I now, Michael Jackson?" He thought dismissing the idea.

He could always call Batgirl for a patrol except she had been giving him doe eyes lately, like she wanted more from their partnership.

"I'm not R. Kelly either." he thought kicking the bag for emphasis. 

The sudden sharp shrill of an alarm announced more urgent matters. A sideways glace at the computer screen showed there was a break in at Wayne Tech. A dark sensation washed displacing he thoughts reminding of his mission. He jumped in the Batmobile with grim determination set on his face. Whoever dared to touch Bruce Wayne's company would receive bitter dose of Batman tonight.

*******

"Isn't it marvelous Shego?" He said looking around the laboratory. He was dressed in a gray jump suit with black gloves and boots. His most distinguishing features though were his sky blue skin and scar over his right eye.  

"Come on Dr. Drakken." Shego replied flicking dust from her green and black body suit with green gloves. "Lets just get whatever it is you're after before _somebody_ shows up."

"There's no way Kim Possible could even know where we are."  Dr. Drakken replied filling his satchel haphazardly.

"Um…this is Gotham City." Shego reminded. "I was talking about Batman."

"Batman?" he asked placing more items in the bag; stretching it near breaking. "You should stop reading the tabloids."

"And you should hurry up." She snapped patting her feet on the polished tile floor.

"How about giving up instead?" Kim Possible said dropping in through the skylight. 

"Shego." Drakken shouted. "Take care of her I'm almost done."

He turned back to his bag and saw pink rodent making off with one of the key items.

"What was that?" he said. "That freaky thing."

"It's just my naked mole rat." Ron Stoppable said as the animal ran up his arm. 

"_You!_" Drakken spat. "I should have known Kim Possible's blundering side kick would be here some where."

"Hey." Ron said with indignation. "I'm not blundering…a bit careless maybe or perhaps clumsy but never blundering." His mole rat nodded in agreement.

"Whatever. Just give me back my omiomicron."

"Omi-nomi-what?"

"The omiomicron." Drakken repeated. "The thing your naked hamster stole."

"Rufus is a naked mole rat. Say it with naked mole rat."

"Naked mole….wait a minute, I'm the mad scientist here." he pouted "Just give me the omiomicron back."

"Not till you say it." Ron insisted.

"Oh, very well, naked mole rat. There, are you happy. Now give it to me."

"No." 

"Shego!" Drakken called. 

"I'm busy." Shego replied blocking a kick to the head from Kim possible. 

"But he won't give the omiomicron." 

"You are a grown man and he's a kid. You, grown man, him, a kid. Take it from him already."

"Give it." Drakken said snatching the cube shaped device from Ron's hand. 

"Aw…KP." Ron called. "Drakken took omi-shom-mi thing."

"Ron I have my hands full." Kim replied dodging a blow from Shego's glowing hands. "You and Rufus have him out numbered, take it back."

"Give it back." Drakken shouted.

"I had it first." Ron replied as they wrestled on the floor. 

"No you didn't I did."

"Yeah but I'm the good guy."

Both yelped in surprise when a black glove reached from the darkness seizing the omiomicron from them both. 

Drakken looked up in to the grim face of Batman and felt fear unimaginable. 

"He took it." Drakken said pointing at Ron. "I was trying to stop him."

Ron was about to protest his innocence when a punch to Drakken's face made it unnecessary; it seemed the Batman knew who the bad guys were already. Batman moved past him with out a word. 

Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Tech and the man under Batman's cowl counted up the damages to his exotic technology lab. It was into the hundreds of thousands and was only going to get worse if he didn't stop these two young ladies from destroying it farther. 

Batman stepped in front of a punch meant for Kim Possible blocking it with his arm guard; scenting the air with the tinge of melting fabric. He countered with a kick to Shego's stomach and follow up blow to the head put her out for the count. 

"Um…thanks." Kim said watching Batman cuff Shego. "But I could've handled it."

"Right.", Batman said flatly, "Only if I didn't want the lab in tact."

"Oh." She replied surveying the damage. "Sorry."

"This will be the first and last time you operate in my city." Batman warned. "I don't tolerate outside influences."

"But Drakken and Shego…" Kim said trying to defend herself.

"Become my responsibility if they enter Gotham." He explained. "As you can see I have things well in hand."

"I guess so." She said defeated. "Come on Ron."

"But Kim…" Ron intoned.

"You should do as she says." Batman advised. "And take your Heterocephalus Glaber with you."

"My what?" 

"Your naked mole rat." Batman replied shaking his head. 


End file.
